kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Possum Lodge
__TOC__ 'Welcome to Uber Universe! ' Light speed is too slow! Prepare ship for ludicrous speed! Fasten all seatbelts, seal all entrances and exits, close all shops in the mall, cancel the three ring circus, secure all animals in the zoo! May the Schwartz be with you, always. One of the few chat rooms not yet inhabited by spammers and trolls! Always a great place to meet awesome friends! Come into Uber Universe for awesome conversations when the chat doesn't die! Current room owner: Uber Universe doesnt have one apparently. Moderators Devlini: 'Great moderator.... thinks he's cool because he was modded, people wouldn't care if he wasn't a mod. ' ' ewfags Regulars ﻿Regulars of Uber Universe, the best chat room ever. More regulars will get added and lots of editting will happen. '''00tasos00: '''Often called "''Taco" by kaileyeinstein15. '''8cola8cola8: '''Is somtimes mean to portiarocks. '''Arlais: '''cassie_15's sis. Don't mess with her unless you have a death wish. '''Boatzilla: Often makes up pointless lies or role plays for fun. Can be very annoying at times. Bumslayer: '''Makes friends out of trollers and bums, as well as cool people. '''canadianscanread: '''Is from Canada and doesnt live in an igloo with bears or wolves. '''cassie_15: '''Can be nice or mean; she is smart, funny, and she hates trolls. She has over a hundred favorite games. O_O Yeah, it's a lot. '''chickenseal8: flex143: '''Don't piss him off, if you do, we'll be laughing at your funeral. '''Funnyonion: ''Coolcat, what else is there to say. '''GhostlyEcho:' GorillaBaby: '''A girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She can always get a conversation started with one of her funny yet random comments. Get her mad and she will unleash her Gorilla Fury on you! A great and funny friend to have. '''graveyard890: '''Can cheer anyone up! He's a ... friend to have. He is very fun to tease and livens up the chat whenever he comes. He goes "Away" a lot but can spark up a quick conversation full of good comments, but mostly rude. Be sure to add him if he gets mad. He loves Patrick. '''hellhounds4ever: A crazy strong boy with a heart for tigress. inohinata: '''A great friend to have. For some reason thinks she is emo but she is really funny and nice. Just don't get her mad or she will push you in a lake! Likes to be called 'ino' as a nickname. '''ItzElizabethV: kaileyeinstein15: '''Says howdy a lot, and is a neat person.... She's Canadian. '''maddigan: Messi911: multikillz55: NARUTOfan321: '''Smart and a huge ninja. Call him a nerd and/or video game freak and he will understand why. Hates all trolls and anyone who messes with him or his friends. Also a huge proud mexican. Mess with him and you better pray you don't die that night. '''portiarocks: '''Is nice and smart and alot of people say pretty. '''rext80: '''The ultimate troll slayer of UU. He can get pissed off easily when there is a troll here. He also loves his girlfriend. '''spacecats13: '''She is nice and tries to stop any conflicts. She really hates it when people argue or spam. She is also really good at cheering people up! she never brakes a promise! She is very caring and a good friend to have. Likes to be called 'kitty' as a nickname. '''thunderbolt123: Can get pissed easily and is a weird person and also funny. tigeresses: '''Is a crazy tiger lover liike's to be called Kat and will kick someone in the ass if they mess with her boyfriend or friends. '''VanillaVixen: (not finished yet) 'Ex Regulars ( you will be missed)' ﻿''' '''﻿ *''Aresmod'': '''Funny, kind, nice, and at times really silly, Aresmod is always able to say the right things to spark up a conversation and bring the Uber Universe chat to life. *Ciela:' A very optimistic girl who is very kind, however, when she breaks out chocolate or cookies the sugar rushes occur... *Joseph1791: "Buddeh:" or "Awesom-azing" Joseph is a really nice person always willing to help others with advice or praise. *Pappaloo'': While quiet at times, he is very talented at many trap levels in Platform Racing 2 and is a great friend in Sacred Seasons. Trolls ﻿'IWhipMyHair: '''One of the worst trolls of Uber Universe. Has probably over a million accounts already made and when silenced or banned will make a new account to troll with. His new names usually have something to do with conversations after he trolls or someone he does not like. You will know him because he spams "I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH" over and over again. See him and you can expect the rest of your conversations ruined for the day and you will hate this song for the rest of your life if you meet him. ﻿Trolls are a problem here. If you see a troll you better mute them. 'Random comments and quotes' '''canadianscanread '-when life give's you lemons you cut them first ;) graveyard890-school = seven crappy hours of our lives: 'spacecats13- '''if you want to be happy for a moment, eat chocolate. if you want to be happy for an hour, play a game. If you want to happy for a life time, make someone else happy :D '''GorillaBaby-' Hey baby wanna come over to myspace so you can twitter my yahoo, till I google all over you facebook? '''NARUTOfan321- '''Well death is inevitable anyways...so do you want it in the face, arms, legs, stomache, hands, feet, ankles, wrists, heart, kidney...? (Continues for almost forever.) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners